L'ange et le mage
by LadyJedusorRiddle
Summary: Lorsque qu'une certaine Hermione Granger (Vilisis), se retrouve dans le passé pour ça seul mission, venger ses amis, venger ses parents, venger les maraudeurs...


CHAPITRE I:

Dans un lit, une jeune fille allongé, papillonna ses yeux.  
Elle bougea légèrement ses membre qui la base était désarticuler , il y de ça une semaine.  
Oui, une semaine, une semaine que la guerre est passer, une semaine que les forces du mal ont triompher.  
Généralement pour un angelroïde, les blessures partent en quelques heure, mais vue les dégâts, quelques mois suffirait.  
Cette jeune fille qui porte le nom d'Hermione Granger de sa fausse identité . Son vrai nom que leur a donné ses vrais géniteurs est Hermione Vilisis. Une angelroïde de au niveau. Car à la base, c'est une descendante d'Ikaros autrement dit la reine d'Uranus et de Elijah Kuran, grand mage possedant également des ailes créer spécialement par lui même.

-Hmm ..

S'étirant le long de son corps, elle ferma les yeux d'extase de pouvoir enfin bouger son corps.  
Mais cependant elle se souvint que cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'a pas bouger, une semaine... Cette guerre qui n'en finissait plus. Le corps de ses amis s'entasser, elle laissa échappé quelques larmes, pour finir en sanglot.

Les dieux de la vengeance exercent en silence. Voilà, ce que m'a raconté mon grand-père, lorque je le lui avait demandé qui sont ses dieux. Il m'a dit c'est nous tous.  
En d'autre termes, mieux vaut préparé la plus délicieuse des vengeance, pour qu'ensuite la vengeance soit une surprise de meilleur qualité.  
Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Bien décidé de trouvé un moyen à tout prix. Elle se décala sur sa droite pour poser un pied sur le sol froid, et un autre. Elle se leva completement perdant l'équilibre de ses jambes, elle se rassit, grognant des injure contre Greyback.  
Elle déplie ses grande et majestueuse ailes noire de manière gracieuse.

-Vous au moins, vous tenez bon.

Elle replie ses fit un nouvelle essaie avec ses jambes. Elle se mit debout, les jambes tremblante.  
Elle fit un pas devant l'autre..

-Allez, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait des arts martiaux pendant 6 ans, hein.

Elle continua ainsi, ses jambes commence s'habituer au poids qu'elles soutiennent. Jusqu'au point de marcher normalement, sans tremblement.  
Elle descendit les escaliers, elle reconnut l'endroit comme le QG de l'ordre.

-George ? Molly ? Euh.. ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Comprenant qu'elle était seul, elle continua sont chemin jusqu'à la porte, elle tourna la poignée mais elle se bloque au quart de tour. Hermione comprenant qu'elle est verrouillé, remonta l'étage. Dans la chambre où elle se trouvait il y a quelques minutes.  
Elle revint dans la chambre dont les mur 1/2 sont crèmes ou gris. Il y a des étagères ainsi que des commodes, qui dessus il y a plusieurs biblots ainsi qu'une photo intrigante.  
Hermione se rapprocha du papier reconnaissant la forêt interdite en arrière plan. Elle vit ainsi une jeune femme au cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux foncé et le teint légèrement bronzé et d'un garçon âgé de plus quelle d'une vingtaine d'année, des cheveux noir, les joues creuses, le teint pâle. Elle rexamina l'image, tourna la photo et y lut l'inscription : B.B et l'amour de ma vie T.J.  
Elle reconnut la jeune femme comme Bellatrix Black devenue Lestrange mais cet homme lui reste inconnu.  
Hermione prit le papier et le fourra dans sa poche.

-Un bon moyen de pression.

Elle retrouna sa qu te tout en fouillant la chambre. Elle avait même mis la main sur le journal intinme de Bellatrix.

-Tu ne m'en voudra pas, hein ?

Hermione ouvrit le journal intime, ca parlait d'un certains Tom qu'elle identifia comme l'homme sur la photo, dont la mère de Lestrange est folle amoureuse, mais la fille aussi.

-Intéressant.

Elle ferma le journal se rapelant soudainement qu'elle lui faut sa baguette.  
Hermione continua donc sa quête.

Après avoir fait peu près toute la chambre, elle trouva sa baguette sur une étagère poussiéreuse.

-Ah, enfin !

Hermione se sourit elle même, se rappelant qu'elle n'a pas prit de douche depuis qu'elle est arrivé.  
Hermione sortie de la chambre pour pénétrer dans le couloir sombre qu'elle ne connaissait comme sa poche.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir, tourna la poignée et entra dans le pièce dont le sol est en carrelage blanc cassé, les mur sont mauves et ors. Une odeur de lavande reignait dans la pièce, Hermione s'approcha de la baignoire.  
Elle se fit couler de l'eau chaude, elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain. Ses muscles se détendirent. Elle ne pu retenir son soupir d'aise.  
Hermione se savonna se rinça, et sortit du bain. Elle entoura une serviette sur son corps. Au même moment Hermione entendit une porte claquer en bas.

- Molly?!  
- George?! Reprit la jeune femme.

Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus la jeune femme se dirigeat vers sa petite male en faux cuire ce qui lui donna un air ancien.  
Elle l'ouvrit déballa la moitié de ses affaire pour au final prendre, Un ensemble de sous-vetement, noir et en dentelle. Un tee-Shirt blanc large lui descendant en dessous des fesses qu'Hermione avait soigneusement customiser en y ajoutant des poche dans le dos pour ses ailes, Ainsi qu'un leggin noir qui au cheville se fit en une légère couche de dentelle. Ainsi que des mini chaussettes et des converses blanche. N'oubliant pas bien-sur de planquer le carnet et la photo, elle remit tout en ordre et ferma sa malle.  
Revenant en face de la glace, elle réussit au bout de 10 minutes dompter sa crinière en une tresse sur le coter. Elle reprit sa baguette qu'elle avait soigneusement mis de côté .  
Hermione prit les escalier et descendit.

-Bonjour la compa...

Elle se stoppa net dans ses mouvement pour faire face Justin Bieber, elle poussa un cri d'effroi et tomba raide morte par terre. (/!\ C'est une blague /!\ | Je n'ai rien contre Justin Bieber mais ma demie soeur le déteste et comme elle m'aide un peu..)

-Bonjour, Molly!

La concerné leva la tête l'air grave.

-Molly? Où ... es George?

Les yeux de Molly regorgeait de larmes pour finir en sanglot qui n'en finissait plus.

-Les Mangemorts..

Hermione comprit, une nouvelle attaque s'est fait au chemin traverse.

Hermione laissa échappé des larmes, elle comprit, il est partit rejoindre Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Ginny, George, Fleur, Remus, Nymphadora, McGonagall, Neville, Luna et plein d'autres qui était face une guerre sans merci.  
Elle prit Molly dans ses bras, elle les deux femmes sanglotèrent sur l'épaule de l'une et de l'autre.

-Je le vengerai, ainsi que tous les autre, Molly. Je t'en fait la promesse.

-Hermione, nous n'avons aucun chance, les horcruxes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom, ne sont que trop bien caché !

-Je tenterai par tous les moyen!

-Et une fois que tu te seras venger que va tu faire?

-Le monde des sorcier sera joyeux !

-Eh puis, j' était l'arme secrète de Dumbledore, j'avais accepté de me mettre son service et a sa mort ma chaine ainsi que mon collier avait disparu dans les méandres de l'ombre avec lui. Je me suis battu pendant la guerre, j'ai tué ne me préoccupant que de ma survie et ils sont morts alors que j'aurais pu les sauvé ! Mais en tant que descendante de la reine Uranus (Allias Ikaros), j'ai la capacité d'être en quelques sorte elle. (Pour ceux qui on vue Sora No Otoshimono c'est cela sauf que je ne prend pas le garçon, Nymph et la blonde ni Chaos, d'ailleurs je prend juste Ikaros et ses origines).

-Je vois. Mais ma chérie ta vengeance ne sera jamais accomplie... Surtout avec les mangemorts qu'il y a là-bas.

-Je me fiche d'eux, mais, je vais faire un petit tour dehors.

-Sois prudente, ne te fais pas tuer tu es la seul qu'il me reste Hermione.

-Oui, promis.

Hermione fit un sort de deverrouillage la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione passa la porte. La douce lumière du jour vint se poser sur elle, fermant les yeux et profitant de la légère brise, elle déplia ses ailes. Et s'envola, elle sourit, s'amusa dans les cieux et voir les nuages légèrement disparaitre sous son touché, elle descendit à terre lorsqu'un groupe de mangemorts se posta devant elle. Composé de: Greyback, Lucius, Drago, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

-Tien donc les chiens en promenade. Woof.

-Tien donc, ne serais-ce pas la sang de bourbe.

-Très drôle.

-De toute façon grâce au maitre tu va rejoindre le binoclard.

Bellatrix savait très bien que cela ferait un effet imminent sur la peitite sang de bourbe.

-Je vais te tuer Lestrange ! Hurla Hermione hystérique, se rappelant de chaque détails de la mort d'Harry.

Greyback, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago qui n'avait rien dit continuere de l'observer.

-D'après une source ce sont des ailes superficielle que tu as là. Ca me ferai vraiment plaisir de te les arraché ma belle, tu sait.

Disa Greyback, qui sans plus attendre sauta sur Hermione qui se débattait comme elle peux. Se sentant en danger son système intérieure était en alerte.

- Mémoire activé . Armes activé . Système tout entier, ok. Reine Uranus activé.

Greyback qui lui avait profiter de tous se charabia pour le lui donné des coups peu près partout, fut propulsé par une force invisible. Hermione s'éleva dans le ciel ses ailes noir brille de mille feu, ses yeux sont devenu mima avec ses mains comme si elle tenait un arc et son arme apparut tous eurent le souffle coupé. Oui ce n'est pas sans savoir que cette armes mythique, grande d'environ 50 cm et les flèches tout aussi grande, elle a servit l'extermination des humains à la Grèce antique. (Epoque d'Ikaros qui était pour et c'était d'ailleurs son arme).

-Je vais vous anéantir.

Souffla Hermione d'un air méprisant. Les mangemorts ne dirent rien, trop apeuré.  
Hermione tira sa première flèche, Narcissa et Drago l'ayant vue arrivé avec Lucius transplanerent hors du champs de bataille. Elle atterrissa sur Greyback, la flèche le transperça ainsi cela commis une énorme explosion lorsque la pointe de la flèche entra en contact avec les graviers.  
Bellatrix, elle, avait transplaner quelques mètres plus loin.


End file.
